The Marvellous Adventure Of Emma Swan
by SkyeHasAlreadyBeenTaken
Summary: SwanQueen AU. 17 year old Emma Swan has what she calls 'quite a normal and boring' life. Loving parents, an annoying younger brother, couple of idiotic friends and an awesome imagination. All she wishes for is an adventure, one that will change her life. Seems like this is finally the year she gets what she's been asking for.
1. Chapter 1- The Big Day

They were in a helicopter, flying high above the ground. The mission was almost done. Key word: Almost. Only one thing was left to do, dispose the bomb and get the girl. Well that's two things, but saying only one thing is left to do sounds cool, you get how these things work.

"I'm proud of you agent. You have accomplished what most agents struggle and die for. Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this bomb can't be dropped, civilians are at risk. You're gonna have to jump"

"Jump?! We don't even have any parachutes!" Emma yells "Are you out of your mind woman?! No way in hell am I-"

"Nice working with you agent" The lady says as she shoves Emma out of the helicopter

"WAIT WHAAATT?!" but it's too late, she's already making her way to her inevitable doom, falling from a 1000 miles without a parachute.

*Thud*

"Ouch" Emma exclaims as she rubs her head. She rubs her eyes and looks around. Great, it was just a dream. Of course it had to be cause there's no other explanation why Emma Watson would want to make out with her.

"Emma honey, you're gonna be late!" She hears her mom's chirpy voice

"Just a minute Ma!" She scurries to get ready as fast as she can.

Haphazardly putting together an outfit, she decides to wear a plain black tank top with her blue jeans and throws on her leather jacket. She leaves her messy curls down as there was no time to do anything with her hair. She picks up her boots and puts each one on as she stumbles down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Emma!" Her parents and younger brother yell in unison. Her mom was holding up a small cake while her father and brother were holding balloons.

"Woah, thanks guys!" If she were being honest right now, she had completely forgotten that today was her birthday. She smiled at the three of them as they hugged her.

"Come on, let's cut the cake!" Henry screeches in excitement as he jumps up and down while holding on tight to the strings of the balloons. In fact, people would assume it was his birthday, by the amount of excitement and happiness radiating from him.

"Slow down kiddo" She says and smiles at him. The kid is a lot like her, she thinks. But then again, they are siblings and share 50% of their genes.

The family settles down at the dining table with Emma seated at the head. Her cake had a small star shaped candle, this had been the family's tradition ever since Emma was 4 and fascinated with stars.

"Go on, Emma. Make a wish" Henry whispers.

And that's what gets Emma, what should she wish for? She has everything that she needs and is happy with everything that she has. 'come on Em, this is just a stupid thing. Just cause you wished for something while blowing out a candle doesn't mean it'll come true' but something in her heart tells her that she should ask for something she has always wanted but has never had. 'Okay, here goes nothing. I wish to have an adventure. A marvellous, awesome, swashbuckling, movie like, amazing and enchanting adventure.' And she blows out the candle.

The whole family starts singing 'Happy Birthday' as she cuts the cake and Henry decides he should be the first to gobble up a huge piece of cake while their parents laugh at the way he had gotten cream all over his face.

"Okay, kids time to go to school. Your bus must be here by now" Their dad says after the four them finished their cake and and waffles. Both Emma and Henry are handed their lunch and given a kiss on the forehead before they run out of the house. Well, Emma runs out and Henry does an awkward waddle while trying to adjust his huge backpack.

"Wait up Em!" He yells as they make their way out of the driveway.

"'Hurry up slow poke!" She says as she slows down a little.

They get into the bus and Emma makes sure she's sitting at least three seats away from her brother and his tiny little friends. Not that she cares, but sitting with an 8 year old when you're 17 is not cool. Also, Henry's friends are annoying, maybe because they're all 8. As she looks out the window, her daily inner monologue starts, like she's in a movie or something.

'My name is Emma Nolan, the eldest of David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, two of the most respectable physicists. I have a younger brother Henry Nolan, he's nice, loves fairytales. My life is not very interesting, born and brought up in Storybrooke, Maine the most boring and mundane place on earth. I've got a bunch of friends, they can be idiots sometimes but they're fun. I have a non existent love life and am as gay as the pride flag itself.'

By the time she's done with her monologue, they had reached school. Emma gets down and heads straight to the high school building.

"Woohoo, here comes the birthday girl!" Neal announces and immediately Ruby, Belle, Rob, August and Elsa surround her and start throwing confetti at her.

"Okay guys, enough!" Emma says after two minutes and all of the friends are laughing "I'm not even gonna ask who's idea it was" she says as she looks at Neal. They all engulf her in one big group hug more like a group squish. Too many hugs for one day. "Come on, lets go to class" she says as she wiggles out of their grip.

The rest of the day goes on like any other day and by the time school ends Emma is more than happy to run back home. "See you guys at my place!" she says to her group of friends as she jogs up to the bus.

"Hey honey! How was school?" Her mom asks her as Henry runs to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"It was alright, where's dad? I thought the both of you had taken a day off?"

"Oh he's on his way back. We've got a surprise for you!" She says excitedly. Just then she receives a call

"Mom, I spilled ice cream on my shirt. Can you get me a fresh one from the laundry?" Henry asks

"Give me a minute Henry" Mary Margaret says as she continues to talk to a colleague on phone.

"Emma, can you get me a shirt" Henry turns to her and tries his best puppy eyes

"Why can't you go get it yourself, it's right in the basement" Emma says as she scrolls through her phone.

"I'm afraid of the basement, there's a monster in there" Henry says looking genuinely terrified at the thought of going there alone.

"There's no monster in there" She says and looks at him "Okay, how about I go with you?"

"Fine, but you'll have to protect me from the monster!" Henry shrieks

"Alright your majesty, let's go"

They make their way to the basement, one which Emma herself was afraid of at one point in her life. She flicks the lights on, it isn't very scary looking but since it's huge, it can scare a 3 foot 8 year old. Some of their parents' work equipment was in there too, several weird looking machines. Emma gets a shirt out for Henry and he quickly changes. While she's looking around, Henry makes his way to the other side of the basement and gets into a huge glowing cylindrical machine. Emma is quick to notice this and goes after him.

"Wow Em, look this tube thingy is so cool! It's got so many buttons!" Henry says, clearly fascinated with everything around him.

"Get out of there Henry. You know we aren't supposed to meddle with mom and dad's work stuff!" Emma says patiently.

"Okay" Henry says dejectedly and begins to step out. But just as he takes the first step he trips on his shoe laces and his hands land on the panel. The machine begins to activate and there's a look of pure panic in Henry's face. The machine starts whirring and though there's a lot of distance between Emma and the machine, she starts running towards it.

"Henry get out of there!" She yells at her brother who seems to have frozen in panic. She gets into the machine and picks him up but before she could get out, it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2- WOW, I'm screwed

"Emma Swan, bravest of the knights in the entire realm. What can we offer you to seek your protection from the evil dragons?" asks...Mila Kunis?

Emma gives her smug smile, "It is my honour to have protected such a beautiful..town" she's shamelessly checking her out and Mila knows

"Surely there must be a way to show you how grateful I am" She takes a step towards Emma "Why don't you" another step "come a little closer" and that does it for Emma. She probably looks like she won the lottery, like come on! It's Mila Kunis for gods sake! She tries to move towards her but she can't seem to lift her leg up. She looks to her feet to see if they're chained or anything, but her legs were fine. She tries again but weight seems to get heavier.

"So, this is how it's gonna be then?" damn, she looks pissed "GOODBYE" She yells and throws something at Emma's face

Emma's eyes snap open and there's a... a leaf. Across her face. And all around her. 'Why am I on a floor full of leaves? I was in the base-' her body springs up and she's relieved to see her brother lying across her legs. He's still breathing and he doesn't look injured.

"Henry?" She shakes his tiny body in an attempt to wake him. When the slight shake doesn't work, she straight up starts violently shaking him in her arms "WAKE UP HENRY!"

"I SWEAR I CAN'T FLY!" Henry yells, as he wakes up. He hugs Emma as soon as he see's her.

"Woah kid, calm down" She holds him close. "Are you okay?" she asks him after she pulls back.

"Yeah" He nods, while looking around. "Where are we Em?"

Emma looks around too, and honestly she doesn't have a single clue. This definitely wasn't Storybrooke, the last thing she remembered was being in the weird-glowy cylindrical machine and she doesn't know if that machine had come with them to wherever they were. But she didn't want Henry to panic more than he already was "I don't know Hen, but we'll get back home. Come on." She says as she stands up.

"Ouch" Henry winces when he gets up and immediately falls to the ground.

"Hey, what happened?" Emma crouches next to her brothers as he holds his left leg

"My leg hurts." Henry says while pointing to his left ankle. Emma holds it and he winces.

"It must be sprained. Can you walk?" She asks him and he tries to get up with her help and limps for three steps before Emma decides to just carry him. Of course Henry would never pass on a piggyback ride from his taller, older and cooler sister and happily gets on her back. Emma doesn't mind though cause the kid did seem to be in a lot of pain.

"You alright there?" She asks him once he's settled on her back and his arms are around her neck.

"Yup" He seemed less panicked now "Hey, Ems, where are we gonna go? Where'd our house go?"

"I don't know, first let's get out of this forest" She says looking around. And then it strikes her. She checks her pocket and thanks all the gods in heaven that she has her phone. Too bad, it's only at 28% battery. She unlocks her phone and immediately goes to the maps app. And it just doesn't load. She checks for signals, in fact Henry holds to up above his head to check if the height will manage to help receive a signal. When it's clear they aren't gonna get any signals here the both of them disappointedly start to walk towards god knows where. Well Emma walks and Henry just holds on to her

"Hey, at least we know it's 5 pm right now" Emma says in an attempt to cheer her brother up.

After what seems like an eternity of walking, the both of them hear a sound. A very weird sound, one that they only hear in the Storybrooke stables when their mother insists they should learn horse riding. Emma pauses and is shocked to see that, the sound indeed was that of a galloping horse and her mouth is wide open. She's sure Henry's mouth is open too.

The rider has a hood on and is holding a bow and an arrow flies out and hits a target that Emma didn't notice was there. Henry lets out an impressed 'wow' and while Emma's standing still in shock, the rider decides to come over to where they were standing. The rider turns around the horse and is slowly making their way over. As the figure gets closer there is a sudden gush of wind and the rider's hood falls.

The rider is a girl. A pretty girl. Correction, a BEAUTIFUL GIRL. AND EMMA IS LOSING HER SHIT. Her mouth is open for a different reason now. The girl is now near them and is smiling at them. And as charming as Emma could be, right now she's just amazed and flustered. And she'd kick herself so hard for saying what she says next.

"You're a girl" says Emma shocked, amazed and a million other emotions going through her mind

The girl frowns and jumps down her horse and says "A woman."

"Oh uhm i ah didn't mean that ugh" Emma stammers and the girl- woman, glares at her with her arms crossed in front of her.

Henry seems to have sensed his sister's brain malfunctioning and decides to take matters into his own hands. His cute little hands with his cute little smile. No wonder how he gets away with everything.

"Hi, I'm Henry!" He says as extends his hand over Emma's shoulder and gives the woman a toothy smile.

You gotta say, the kids cuteness works cause this woman, who had been giving Emma a death glare, instantly melts when Henry introduces himself. There's a slight glint in her eyes and good lord she has the most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen.

Damn, just when she thought Henry's cuteness would get her out of trouble with this woman, everything becomes ten times harder because of this beautiful woman's beautiful reaction and Emma feels as though she is about to spontaneously combust.

The lady extends her hand and Emma steps a little closer and bends a little so that Henry can shake her hand "Hello Henry, it is a pleasure to meet you" she says and Emma knows stepping closer was a bad idea cause now she can smell the lady and she smells amazing. 'God, I'm such a douchey creep' Emma thinks to herself and steps away from her.

"I uhm-I'm Emma?" Emma says doubtfully as she extends her hand towards the woman

The woman frowns a little "Are you sure?" she asks and chuckles "I'm Regina" she says and gives Emma a firm handshake. As soon as their hands come in contact Emma feels as though she had been hit by lightning. And the woman- Regina seems to have felt it too cause she looks a little taken aback but doesn't pull back her hand. And the two of them are just looking into each others' eyes trying decipher what's going on in the others' mind. Well that was what was happening in Regina mind, Emma was just ogling at Regina's eyes.

"So Gina, can you help us go home?!" Henry's enthusiastic voice pulls them out of their trance

Regina's eyes snap towards Henry and that same adoring smile forms on her lips "Sure! Where exactly is 'home'?"

That's when Emma remembers that she and her younger brother were lost in a completely strange place that they have no clue about and that they need to go back home.

"Uhm, this is gonna sound stupid to you, but um- where exactly are we? And where can we get a phone signal" Emma asks

"Where else would you be? In the Enchanted Forest of course"


	3. Chapter 3- WHAT?

"And what is this phone signal you speak of?" Regina asks

"Wait a minute, where on earth is this Enchanted Forest place? Anywhere near Maine?" Emma asks absolutely confused

"The Enchanted Forest is the common ground between The Dark Kingdom, The White Kingdom and The Gold Kingdom. How do you not know this? Now that I think of it the both of you are dressed quite odd. Do you hail from this Kingdom of Maine? I have never heard of such a Kingdom." Regina asks and she's thoroughly confused too.

"Okay, so Kingdoms huh." Emma was trying to act calm for the sake of her brother but she was freaking out inside.

"Yes, how did you get lost in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asks them

Just then Henry, who had been listening to the conversation and thinking of where he had heard of this place, yells out "ENCHANTDD FOREST? LIKE THE PLACE WHERE SNOW WHITE AND PRINCE CHARMING MEET?" and he's literally jumping up and down while on Emma's back and Emma feels like she's gonna faint.

"Yes, the very same" Regina says confirming Henry's speculation

"So... we're lost in fairytale land. Okay, nice prank lady. We're gonna go ask someone else for help. Also, the cosplaying is very much on point. Have fun fooling someone else" Emma says as she starts to walk away. Of course the most beautiful specimen she had ever laid eyes on had to be a nutcase.

"Prank? What play?" Regina asks curiously as she trails behind Emma "What is this tongue you speak in? Do all who hail from the kingdom of Maine speak like this?" Regina tries to fall in step with Emma while walking her horse along side her. But Emma seems to be walking a bit too fast.

"Okay, Ha ha. it's not funny anymore!" Emma yells out loud. There is no place on earth named after the kingdoms the crazy lady just named and she thinks Snow White and Prince Charming are real?! Emma had to find someone else fast or she herself might go crazy.

"So are dragons real? Is Peter Pan real? Oh, what about Rumperetzin?" Henry turns his head sideways to see Regina who's walking along with then and asks her excitedly.

"Yes, dragons are real.I'm sure that menacing fella is flying around Never land as we speak. And yes, Rumpelstiltskin is real but do not summon him, he does not like it when people do that. How do you know of him? Do you practice magic in your kingdom of Maine?" Regina asks

"MAGIC IS REAL?! EMS DO YOU HEAR THAT MAGIC IS REAL!" Henry screams in Emma's ear and Emm decides she's had enough of this.

"Henry don't listen to the crazy lady." she turns around to face Regina "Please don't fill his head with non sense"

"Non sense"

"Yes, non sense. Like dragons are real and magic is real and all that shi-shaz" Emma is careful to mind her language when she's around her brother. Emma turns and begins to walk again in the seemingly endless forest.

"That isn't non sense. Magic is real!" Regina insists. "Henry, would you like an apple?" Regina asks and Henry nods just to see if the lady will conjure up an apple with magic.

And conjure up an apple she did. She handed the apple to Henry who's jaw dropped at the sudden appearance of an apple out of thin air. He nudges Emma's shoulder "Em, Em! Look! She used magic to give me an apple" he says and puts the apple in front of her eyes.

Emma stops in her tracks at the sight of the apple, she puts Henry down on the ground and his leg seemed alright. She took the apple from his hand and looked at Regina. 'Nope, she must've had a bag of these' she thinks to gmherself and immediately takes a look around Regina's horse and checks the saddle for a bag. After going around the gorse and finding nothing but a weird bottle of water she stands in front of Regina and looks her up and down. She slowly circles Regina too and then looks straight into her eyes. By now Regina had understood that the blonde had no idea about magic and decided to trick her.

Giving Emma the most innocent look, she looked up at Emma and said "Do you want an apple too?" and without a warning conjured another apple in her hand right in front of Emma's eyes.

Emma's eyes went wide, she looked at the apple then at Regina and the the apple again and she let out a squeak before her body collapsed on the ground.

"You were like a brother to me Anakin!" she heard Obi Wan Kenobi yell in her direction. Why was she on the ground? Why was Obi Wan telling at her? OH, was she supposed to be Anakin in this scene?

"I HATE YOU!" She screams, well when in Rome be a Roman, when in a dream okay the character you're assigned. Now she was supposed melt until Darth Sidious found her. Then she felt something cool hit her face. Wasn't she supposed to be hit with lava? The cold stuff hits her again, weird. One big splash and-

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT" Emma yells as her body springs up. It takes her a moment, she squeezes her eyes shut and opens them again. She shakes her head and rubs her face which is... wet. Her head snaps towards her right and she comes face to face with Regina who was kneeling beside her. She stares at her for a solid minute, turns towards her right and is relived to see her brothers expectant face. Without saying a single word she just gets up, takes five steps away from the two as the curiously follow her but maintain distance.

"AAAAHHH, THIS WASN'T JUST A HORRIBLE IDIOTIC NIGHTMARE! WHY?! HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE AAAAAHHHHH" she screams while punching the air, stomping on the floor and kicking the leaves on the ground.

"Does she do this often?" Regina whispers to Henry still crouching to his height

"Only when she's super freaked out" Henry whispers back

Emma stomps on her way back to where Regina and Henry we're standing.

"So, can you please help us? You're the only person we know here and you say dragons are real here. You have magic for god's sake! Please help us! My brother is only eight, look at his tiny marshmallow face! He can't even tie his own shoelaces yet! And our parents! Oh god, I'm so screwed! Mom's gonna kill me! Please help us!" By the end of her rant Emma is out of breath and on her knees in front of Regina, burying her face in her hands.

Henry walks up to Emma and hugs her "I know how to tie my laces, I just need a little practice" he says in a hushed tone and Emma let's out a small chuckle and pulls him in for a bone crushing hug.

For some reason Regina feels a little pang in her heart watching the two siblings. She's known them for barely five minutes but there's something about the two them that makes her feel..feel like they're a part of her. Like she's known them. She shakes this feeling away and finds two pairs of hazel orbs expectantly looking up at her. Damn it! Why did these strangers have to be so cute?!

"Fine I will help, but we need to hurry."


	4. Chapter 4- A mess yet perfect

"Okay" Emma says as she stands up

"I have to leave before the sun sets" Regina says as she looks up to the sky which is indeed getting darker

"Please don't tell me you're some weird kinda Cinderella" Emma says jokingly but genuinely doubtful cause they were in god damn fairytale land where storybook characters are true.

"Why would you confuse me with Queen Ashley? Queen Ashley and King Eric rule the West Kingdom which is quite far from here. And I'm not even a princess let alone a Queen" Regina says in an odd manner, and Emma's super power indicates that something's fishy, like she's trying to hide something.

"Chill out, we aren't from here, remember?" Emma says reassuringly

"Alright, I can guide the both you to the nearest town but I can't enter. You will have to find someone else to help you." Regina says as she starts to walk.

"You aren't like a criminal or anything right?" Emma asks as she and Henry follow Regina

Regina only gives Emma a look which Emma would interpret as 'just shut your mouth, it'll be good for the both of us'. After three minutes of walking in silence Henry decides he doesn't like the quiet. Or walking on an injured leg. Or being away from mom and dad. He pulls on Emma's sleeve and Emma looks at him. He just points to his leg and Emma remembers her brother had been injured.

"Hey Regina, can Henry sit on your horse?" Emma requests "His leg is sprained."

"Sure" Regina says and turns to them. Emma picks up Henry and places him on top of the horse saddle. Both Regina and Emma make sure Henry is comfortable on top of the horse before starting their trek again.

"What's your horsey's name?" Henry asks Regina

"His name is Rocinante" Regina tell Henry and smiles at him as he pats the horse

"That's a good name! Emma has a horsey named Bug!" Henry tells Regina and let's out a giggle which in turn causes Regina to chuckle a little while Emma is overwhelmed by their cuteness

"Bug? Seriously" Regina raises her eyebrows at Emma while still smiling.

"I named him when I was four! Don't judge" Emma says with a smile

Regina just rolls her eyes at this statement, in an endearing way though. Before they know it gets really dark. So dark that they have to set up a fire. Well, Regina set up the fire while Emma and Henry were just sitting around

"Are you both hungry?" Regina asks them. Emma looks at Henry and he shakes his head and Emma herself wasn't feeling hungry. Which was quite odd because the both of them were such hungry beings they just needed an excuse to eat.

"For some odd reason, we aren't"

"Alright, then there's no need for dinner tonight" Regina says as she rubs her hands on her pants "It's too late for me to go back right now, so I guess I will be camping with you both for tonight." Henry lets out an excited 'yay' and moves his leg and immediately winces at the sudden movement.

"Emma, my owie hurts" Henry says with a painful expression and Regina notices that Emma looks equally pained and helpless

"May I take a look at it?" Regina asks and the both siblings nod. Regina moves over to where Henry was sitting on the ground and hovers her hand right above Henry's leg. She closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath and Henry can feel something happening in his leg. He's a little freaked out but five seconds later his owie is completely gone.

"Wow, Em. She took away my pain!" Henry squealed loving the whole idea of magic being real. If her brother wasn't in extreme pain and finally relieved Emma probably would've fainted again but right now she was glad her brother was alright.

After some time Henry had fallen asleep and Emma watching over him. Regina had excused herself to go somewhere and Emma didn't question where she was going. Emma took her phone out to check the time and was surprised when it showed 5 pm and was still at 28% battery. Maybe thing's busted after travelling to a different dimension. Emma looks at Henry again and thank god she had given him a warm shirt while in the basement cause although the forest felt cold he looked comfortable and warm. Regina had also put a protection spell around the spot they were so that no one other than the three of them could enter the area. Emma herself wasn't feeling sleepy at all, so after making sure Henry was safe and asleep, Emma decides to go look around the forest and look for Regina. She slowly gets up and walks away from their spot. She switches on her phone flashlight and it was working. She follows the footsteps that she spots under her flashlight and she can hear the flow of water. She looks up and see's Regina standing near the river bank, not too far from where they had camped. She switches off the phone flashlight and takes a moment to just look at Regina.

Regina's just standing there, looking at the sky, and her face is being illuminated by the moonlight. She looks so calm and beautiful, and Emma see's that adoring smile which she has fallen in love with in a very short period of time. Regina looks so perfect she almost looks like an angel, and the only thing that reminds Emma that she's not an angel is when she shivers when there's a slight breeze. This moment encourages Emma to go talk to Regina.

"Hey there" Emma says loud enough for Regina to hear but not startle her

Regina turns to her and her smile only gets wider "Hey" she steps a little closer to Emma "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope" Emma says while shaking her head. Regina looks up at the sky again and Emma's gaze follows, she's truly amazed by the wonderful sight above her. The sky is so clear that you can see the whole of Milky Way "Wow, the night sky is so good in here. I've never seen so many stars in Storybrooke, ever" Regina turns to face Emma and Emma can feel her questioningly looking at her "Where I'm from, there's too much light on the ground, so you can't exactly see the light from the stars above" Emma explains and turns her head towards Regina giving her a smile.

"Oh, is that so? I can not imagine a life without seeing this wonderful sight. This is the only thing that amazes me." Regina says while looking up, and she hugs herself closer when another cool breeze goes by. She rubs her arms to warm herself up. In this moment Emma is so thankful that she took her mom's advice and changed into a black jumper after coming home from school and keeping her jacket on. Storybrooke winters can be harsh.

While Regina's still smiling and looking up at the sky, Emma takes off her jacket and puts it on Regina's shoulders. Regina looks at Emma as though she had just sacrificed her soul for Regina. She opens her mouth to protest against this act of kindness shown by this absolute stranger but Emma interrupts her before she has the chance to speak.

"You're cold, don't say you aren't. And yes, I did have to do that to be a decent human. Also, I will be fine, I am wearing a woollen jumper." Emma answers all the questions going on in Regina's mind and smiles at her. Emma looks like a puppy when she smiles is a fact that Regina's brain registers.

"Thank you" Regina says, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight

"Here, I'll help you put your arms through this" Emma says and steps closer to Regina. Emma holds out one side of the jacket while Regina slips in through the other, the jacket's a little big for her. When Regina's arms are put through both sleeves Emma notices that they're standing at a very close proximity. Emma's hands, which were on Regina's shoulders slowly start to slide down her arms, as a way of warming her up but also to be able to hold her. When her hands reach the end of the jacket, Emma's hands decide to go further and hold Regina's hands.

As soon as Emma's warm hands come in contact with Regina's cold ones, Emma feels it again. She feels as though she's been hit wit lightning again and Regina flinches a little but holds on tight to Emma's hands. Like if she lets go, she may fall into a deep pit of void. There's a change in Regina's eyes too, Emma notes. It's like Regina's trying to recollect something by looking into Emma's eyes.

"Damn, you're cold. We gotta warm you up" Emma says while grinning. Although the silence between them wasn't awkward Emma didn't exactly know what to say "Want me to hug you to warmth?" Emma says jokingly but is surprised when Regina nods. Regina kinda looks like she wants to cry and Emma doesn't know why. So she just hugs her. Regina's kind of small in her arms and lays her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma just holds her.

She holds her close in her arms, under the beautiful sky filled with stars and the moonlight bouncing off the surface of the water. This amazing woman whom she had met only a few hours ago in a whole different dimension, who somehow makes her feel like everything's gonna be alright. She makes her feel overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions but there's something in her touch that makes Emma feel like everything's gonna be fine. Though everything around her is messed up, somehow standing there by the river bank with Regina in her arms, Emma can't help but feel like everything's perfect.

* * *

Hey, Skye here. It's quite awesome to see that people like this fic. The plot is actually the plot of a book I had written but didn't publish because I couldn't end it. BUT since I love SwanQueen and Swan-Mills family I will come up with a good conclusion for this story. Also, please excuse any mistakes that you spot cause I write this when I'm severely sleep deprived. I have spotted a lot of mistakes in the previous chapters but i can't fix them rn cause i'm busy (pfft, more like lazy). Hope you enjoy this fic. (Also I may not be able to continue this for a while since i've got exams going on and am applying to colleges BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST OKAY!)


	5. Chapter 5- A Total Mess

They start out early next morning. Regina decides to stay with Emma and Henry until they reach the nearest town and there are enough people to help them.

"The White Kingdom is the safest kingdom right now. The Dark Kingdom and The Gold Kingdom seem to have a lot of tension ever since King Midas banned mages and is insisting that the other Kingdoms should do so too." Regina says disappointedly. "He thinks if he can get The Dark Kingdom's princess to marry his son Leopold, The Dark Kingdom will agree with him, but that's highly unlikely"

"Is that why you don't want to enter the town with us? Because you're a mage?" Henry asks Regina, his voice filled with sadness

Regina smiles at Henry and says, "No, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. My family will be wondering where I've been all night. And don't worry, The White Kingdom is very open to all people. It is after all, the kingdom that Prince Charming and Snow White established"

"Are they still there? Can we meet them?" Henry asked excitedly.

"No, they were the rulers of the White Kingdom three thousand years ago, and they didn't rule long enough to give the kingdom an heir of their blood. They came when The Dark Kingdom was terrorising all of its people and waging wars against other kingdoms trying to dominate the whole universe. They came and defeated the evil King Killian and appointed King Henry as the ruler of The Dark Kingdom who ensured that all the kingdoms live in peace and that no mage goes evil, and even if they did they would be punished accordingly. When they left they appointed Queen Eva as the ruler of The White Kingdom. And worry not, the soon to be Queen of The White Kingdom, Princess Elsa Arendelle is a very nice person and I'm sure she will do whatever she can to help you both."

Henry looked fascinated by the whole story. Emma was taking in the information "Wait a minute, did you say Queen Elsa?" Emma asks

"Yes, do you know of her?" Regina asks a little worriedly

"Nope, I just have a friend named Elsa." Emma says

"Imagine how much we can tease her once we go back home" Henry says with a small evil grin. "Hey Em, why is Gina wearing your jacket? You never let anyone wear it!" Henry points out.

Emma starts blushing furiously and tries to hint him to shut up but he obviously does not get the hint as he continues to yammer on about the time Emma didn't give her jacket to Elsa when she was TWELVE FOR GODS SAKE. Regina was blushing a little too but she only holds on tighter to the jacket and smiles at Henry as he goes on about the incident.

Suddenly they are surrounded by a group of men. Emma immediately stands in front of Regina and Henry as Regina holds on to Henry. The leader of the group, a man covered in black leather steps forward and raises both his hands... well a hand and a hook, wait a minute is this Captain Hook? Emma's suspicions are confirmed when she hears Regina whisper 'Hook'. He comes closer to them and begins to speak.

"I'm quite sure you know who I am and what I've come for. It'll be easier for the both of us if you come with us without putting up too much of a fight. I don't like a woman who doesn't listen" Hook leers at Regina.

Before Emma could say something snarky Regina speaks "I'm pretty sure no woman likes you" she steps forward and in front of Emma to look up at the man "Leave now and I will excuse your filthy existence" Regina sneers.

"Oh, that is exactly the problem with most of you _princesses._ You think you are much smarter than you are" Hook says as he leans further into Regina.

"That's it. I've had it with you" Regina says and conjures a fireball, Hook ducks when she throws it at him and the men start to surround the three of them. When a man comes near Emma to grab Regina, Emma shoves him and punches him. She fights off quite a few men while keeping Henry away from them. Those karate classes were useful indeed. Emma turns around just in time to see Hook grab Regina's hand and clasp a black cuff on her wrist and she sees the look of shock on her face. He leans into Regina and whispers something in her ear that makes her fight more against him and Emma runs towards Regina which is when Hook notices her.

"Ah, so the prophecy was real then. _THIS_ is your knight in shining armor? I've got to say I expected more than a young street rat. She won't be able to wed you anyway and I will make sure she doesn't get the chance to wed any other princess either." He announces to Emma, who is thoroughly confused and Regina who looks terrified.

"Look dude, I don't know what you're talking about but you better let her go." Emma says while trying to be intimidating. He twists Regina's hand even more and laughs while Regina winces in pain.

"Always the hero. You Charming's are so reckless and imbecilic. Willing to lose everything for the sake of someone else." He leers at Emma. Regina turns to him and whispers 'no'. Hook looks at her and then back at Emma and grins again.

"Neither of you knew, now did you? I can tell a charming even three thousand years later. The same chiseled chin, emerald eyes and righteousness. You don't know how long I've been waiting to end this legend." Hook says still holding Regina. "But I will only defeat you in a fair fight" He gives a look to one of his men and he throws a sword towards Emma. "Come on savior, pick it up. Kill me and take your _reward_ , your princess" Hook yells. "Never been in a duel before, I take it. Well, it's quite simple, really. The pointy end goes in the other guy."

This has escalated to a whole other level. Emma feels Henry's arms tighten around her leg and Hook's gaze lands on him. "Ah, so there are two of the Charming spawns? Makes things far more complicated now." He smiles and lets go of Regina and she tries to move but she can't. As he starts to get closer to them Emma quickly picks up the sword that was thrown to her. Hook smiles at her and says "Let the duel begin" as he draws out his sword.

Emma shifts a little so that there's some distance between her and Henry but she still remains close enough to cover him. Hook strikes first and Emma raises her sword just in time to block his blow. He starts to circle her and she follows his motions while guarding Henry. He strikes again and this time Emma blocks it better and pushes him. There is a look of doubt and worry on Hook's face after Emma blocks him the fifth time.

"I do not know anything about the Charming's or whatever you're talking about. We're just trying to get home, release Regina and we'll be on our way." Emma says to Hook when she strikes him and is close enough to actually slit his throat.

"Alright, I will let you go" Hook says defeatedly and when Emma's grip on her sword loosens, his look turns evil again "Once I get my revenge" he says and he kicks Emma in the gut making her bend over in pain. "GET THE BOY, I WILL FINISH THE SAVIOR" Hook yells out to his men and one of them grabs Henry from behind her.

"HENRY! NO!" Emma yells out as she turns to the man and punches him. She takes hold of Henry again, who is now crying. As she is about to carry him, she is kicked in the back by Hook, and this time one of the men grabs Henry quickly and puts him in the carriage while he kicks against him and is screaming for Emma.

Emma gets back up with anger in her eyes only to come face to face with Hook, she plunges at him and strikes which results in a nick on his neck. "So, the savior can fight!" Hook exclaims and the two aggressively swing their swords at each other. Emma was getting stronger with each swing and Hook was losing his confidence. In the distance the sound of several horses approaching could be heard. Emma continues to strike Hook. Emma kicks Hook's chest and whacks him in the head hard enough to knock him out. She turns to Regina only to find the carriage missing. She runs to Regina who seems to to be stuck in her place.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HENRY?" Emma yells at Regina, who's crying by now. "HELP ME PLEASE" Emma yells again. As she is walking towards Regina, Regina yells out "LOOK OUT EMMA" And just when Emma turns, Hook drives his sword right into Emma's gut. Regina lets out a scream.

An arrow flies past Hooks forehead nearly injuring him. "STEP AWAY" A voice yells. Hook whispers something along the lines of 'bloody outlaws' and immediately draws his sword from Emma, runs to Regina and within a second both of them are out of sight.

Emma falls to the ground and a few people run towards her.

"You're gonna be alright" one of them says to her. And though she's weak and injured Emma can't contain her shock.

"Neal?"


	6. Chapter 6- Familiar Faces

"Calm down kid" Neal says as he tries to hold Emma while she's breathing erratically

"Neal? How did you get here? What's going?" Emma questions while laying her head on his lap

"My name is Baelfire. My friends and I are here to help you. Right now I need you to relax so we can get this sword out of you" Neal-well Baelfire says and Emma looks down at her body. Yup, the sword was very much present, lodged right in her gut

"What now? You're gonna get a medic named Arthur to pull this out?" Emma tries to joke the pain away but winces a little

"He must've hit your head very hard. Why would King Arthur be here" Nea-Baelfire counters jokingly and smiles at Emma "Marian, we need your help here!" Nealfire calls out and Marian kneels right next to Emma

Marian puts her hand on Emma's shoulder and says "I'm going try to pull it out as gently as I can but it will hurt. I need you to be calm, can you do that for me?" Marian says and smiles at Emma and Emma nods

Marian looks to the group of people surrounding them and asks one of them to bring a cloth. Once Marian is handed the cloth, she puts it on Emma's midriff around the sword and looks to Nealfire. "I'm gonna have to shift you a little upwards so it's easier, okay?" Marian says and nods at Neal-Baelfire who then slowly moves Emma's upper body without causing her too much discomfort. And though Emma can see how big her wound is and that a sword has literally been put through her gut, she doesn't feel much pain. She knows what she initially felt was shock but she doesn't feel any physical pain. Maybe my body has gone numb or something.

While Emma was going through all this in her head Marian grabs the hilt of the sword and starts to slowly pull it out while Baelfire finally got it right yes! was holding onto her shoulders and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Before she knew the sword had been completely taken out and Marian was pressing the cloth down on Emma's gut to stop the blood flow. Which wasn't flowing. No seriously, there is no blood. Emma is clearly very shocked and Marian looks shocked as well and when she removes the cloth from Emma's gut, everyone is surprised to see that Emma's wounded flesh was glowing and regenerating itself very fast and within two seconds Emma was completely healed with no sign of the massive injury all of them knew had taken place. Emma touches her gut and moves it around to find any sign of the injury only to find none. After five whole minutes of rubbing and scratching her stomach, Emma looks to Marian and does what she's been doing a lot lately. She faints.

"Tell me Swan do you bleed?" A male voice says to her and Emma doesn't turn

"Yeah I do. Once month. For three days." Emma says "and I obviously will bleed if you beat the shit out of me"

"Oh yeah, I forgot girls get periods" the male voice sounds a little embarrassed now "I thought it was really cool line since you're kind of an invincible hero but it didn't turn out good for me" He hangs his head low

"Don't worry buddy I mess up too. It's not intentional but sometimes the words that come out of my mouth aren't that thought out in my brain so they end up sounding senseless. Like right now, I'm not making any sense but I keep talking and making things worse. One time I saw this really pretty girl and my brain started to short circuit, ugh do you know how frustrating that is" By the time Emma finishes the dude in the black supervillain suit looks so done with her and Emma just sighs

"Bring it on let's fight to death" The both of them scream as they run towards each other and as Emma reaches him a huge wave of water hits her

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM" Emma jolts awake and rubs her face. She lifts her head and takes in her surroundings. Yep, still in fairytale land next to Nealfire wait where's-

"MY BROTHER" Emma shoots up to her feet but is immediately circled by the members of the group. "Look I don't want any trouble, I just want to find my brother and get out of here. Please let me go" She says to Marian

"We will let you go once you tell us who you are and how you have such powerful magic" comes a male voice. He's a little taller than Emma and is point his bow and arrow at Emma. Before Emma could say anything Marian comes to her defence

"I do not think she knows of her powers Robin. She looked just as shocked as we were" Marian says while walking towards Robin. Robins relaxes and slightly lowers the bow and arrow to look at Marian

"Alright, I know I can trust you since Princess Regina was with you. But if you are that powerful of a mage, we will need your help in finding her" Robin says while looking at Emma seriously

Emma's brain doesn't register much of what he says as she's too distressed over finding Henry. As Emma paces around she says "I don't know what just happened and I don't know who the charming are and why that maniac kept saying I was one. I don't know anything about this place okay, but help me find my brother and I'll help you with whatever you want once I make sure Henry's safe" Yes Emma cared a lot for Regina but Henry is her first priority right now.

"We will" Robin says and extends his hand. Emma looks at it and gives him a firm handshake

* * *

It's dark in the carriage and Henry feels terrified but five seconds later the door opens and someone is thrown in. Henry scrambles into a corner to keep the stranger as far as he can. The person winces and lifts their head up when they hear Henry cry.

"Henry?" Regina calls out.

"Gina?" Henry squeaks out and moves closer to her

"Henry? Are you alright did they hurt you?" Regina asks as she holds him close

"No. But I was really scared" Henry says as he buries his head in her shoulder and holds her tight as he lets out a sob

Regina rubs soothing circles on his back to help him calm down. "It's okay sshhh, I'll right here with you" Regina says as she holds him close

"Regina, where's Emma? Did they take her too?" Henry asks, now a little calmer.

All of it comes back to her mind now. How she stood there helplessly as Hook drove the sword into Emma and how Emma's body crumbled to the floor. She remembers the gut wrenching scream she let out. But she didn't want to tell all this to Henry because if what Hook said was true, then there is no way that Emma is dead. And Regina knows in her heart that Emma is alive, and she trusts her instincts.

"No Henry, they didn't take Emma but I assure you that she will find you and you both will go back home. Okay?" Regina looks at him with tears in her eyes and though it's dark she can see Henry's sad face as he nods. Henry decides to just hug her again and Regina is grateful because she herself is in need of assurance and comfort and somehow Henry's presence is calming her down.

* * *

Emma walks towards one of the horses with Nealfire when a familiar voice asks Emma "You're not planning on keeping that ripped shirt for the whole journey, are you?" Emma turns to the source of the voice and is surprised again

"Ruby?" Emma says with her mouth wide open and Ruby looks at her confusedly

"That's a nice name but it isn't mine. My mother is probably the least creative person in this entire realm. My name's Red" She says and extends her hand and Emma is still shocked at how much not-Neal and not-Ruby look like Neal and Ruby. They look exactly like her friends but a little older and mature. When Emma doesn't respond Ruby-Red shoves her hand further and Emma notices this and shakes her hand.

"Sorry it's just that you both look exactly like my friends in Storybrooke" Emma says while pointing at both Baelfire and Red "Well at least I didn't faint this time" Emma laughs at her own joke while Bae and Red look confused

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. What is Storybrooke? Is this a kingdom far away from here? I've never read anything about it" says another familiar voice and this time Emma was excited to spot her. Geesh, this becoming like a game of 'guess how many of your friends you can spot only to find out they're someone else'

"Belle!" Emma says excitedly

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Belle says kind of worried

"Oh, so you don't have different name here? Guess that's what happens when you're parents name you after fairytale characters" Emma says and smiles to herself as she looks at the three of them "Now, only two more people and our squad will be complete!" I'm going crazy right? Everything just so hard and messed up I can't even..

Before Nealfire could say something Marian's voice interrupts him "Emma! I want you to meet Rumpelstiltskin, he's a great wizard and he can teach you to control your magic. When Emma turns to look at Rumpleletsmin? she sees that he is none other than, the one and the only Robert Gold! "Rob! You're here too? The squad is almost complete!"

Rumple looks to Marian and whispers "Yes, she is definitely from another realm. And she may be going crazy."


End file.
